In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an announcement, rather than fixed, topology. The devices in a wireless network may transmit information to other devices in the wireless network and/or may receive information from other devices in the wireless network. Where a network does not include an associated, centralized access point (AP) for traffic scheduling, nearby devices may dynamically communicate with one another in an announcement fashion. Such networks may be called neighbor aware networks (NAN). In NANs much of a discovery period during which an anchor device attempts to discover other NAN-capable devices is not efficiently utilized for communication, especially after a discovery window has expired. Thus, methods and apparatuses for independent basic service set based data paths for neighbor aware networks are desired.